Time
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Benarkah itu yang akan terjadi pada detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, tahun ini, abad ini?


**Time**

Disclaimer :

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Time ** **EsFadhaa**

Genre :

**Romance, Drama**

Rated :

**T**

Character :

**Nnoitra, Tia Harribel**

* * *

"_Benarkah itu yang akan terjadi pada detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, tahun ini, abad ini?"_

* * *

Nnoitra memainkan bola kasti di dekatnya. Dia mendengus. Apakah Aizen tak punya waktu istirahat? Semalam, dia keluar kamar untuk ke ruang pertemuan di gedung utama. Hasil rapatnya juga tidak terlalu penting, bahwa Luppi mati dan Grimmjow menggantikannya sebagai Sexta Espada.  
Dia tak suka ini. Dia melempar bola kasti sembarangan. Dia mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya. "Huffh" Suara helaan nafas di keluarkannya. Dia membuka pintu dengan hati hati. -Takut Fraccionnya _Tesla_- bangun rupanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Yang ada hanya "pergi keluar menghirup udara segar".

**[Disudut kamar lain]**  
Tia Harribel mengambil jaket, pergi ketaman. Entah kenapa, kakinya membawanya ke taman. Sun-Sun melihat Tia Harribel keluar, bertanya, "Nona mau kemana?". "Ke taman sebentar. Aku ada urusan." Ujar Harribel.

**Back To Nnoitra **  
Taman. Entah kenapa dia ingin ke sana. Mengambil kunci motor merk _Lesda_ di kantongnya lalu memasukkan kunci ke lubang motor. Sip.

_BRRRMMM.._

Bunyi mesin motor me-gas motornya ke taman yang berjarak 2,5 km. Apa? Dia memarkir motor di ujung -Dekat pohon rupanya-. Nnoitra mulai duduk di bangku kursi di taman. Mengencangkan jaket. Kedinginan rupanya. Dia berpikir...

_Apakah aku harus berhenti jadi Espada_? 

Dia bingung. Ingin mengulang waktu di mana ia menjadi anak kecil yang belum bergabung dengan Espada. Dengan bergabung menjadi Espada, suatu dosa besar telah dibuat Nnoitra. Gembong Teroris asal Bosnia, membom tempat ibadah, hotel, dan lainnya. Kalau saja dia tidak dibayar, keluar dia dari Espada. Lamunan Nnoitra berhenti sampai nya menangkap sosok familiar. Itu kan... Tia Harribel!

"Tier!"panggil Nnoitra. "Mau ke mana kau malam-malam begini?" lanjutnya. Tier mendudukan diri di samping Nnoitra. "Aku? Menghirup udara segar." jawab Tia.

"Aku juga. Tapi tak baik perempuan di malam sendiri. Hei, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Nnoitra entah kenapa berkata itu.

"Apa?" Gadis itu menjawab dengan nada dingin. Tapi,entah kenapa Nnoitra merasakan kehangatan di balik perkataan gadis berkulit Tan tersebut.

"Bisa kau... ulang waktu dimana aku masih kecil?" ujar Nnoitra. Dia tersenyum kecut. Memandangi masa lalu yang membahagiakan.

"Tak bisa." Ujar Harribel. Sudah Nnoitra duga jawabannya begitu. "Waktu itu begitu berharga bagiku. Aku, Tia Harribel sudah berjanji di makam ibuku untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ibuku sangat ketat terhadapku. Ibu sudah membuat perjanjian waktu kecil denganku, bahwa aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Tanpa waktu, manusia tidak bisa hidup." lanjut Harribel.

Nnoitra tertegun. Harribel melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku menjadi Espada karena aku tidak ingin hidupku datar dan menghabiskan waktu sebagai penganggur wanita. Hidupku tak boleh datar. Itu kata ibuku." ujar Harribel.

Nnoitra terdiam. "Hey,bagaimana kalau kita ke Caffee Las Noches? Aku ingin makan BRICO nya.." ujar Nnoitra. "Boleh. Aku juga ingin memakan LOGER nya..."

Nnoitra kembali ke motornya, menyalakan mesin, lalu membonceng Harribel di belakang.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Nnoitra.

"Kapan saja aku siap.".

**SKIP.  
Caffee Las Noches**  
Nnoitra mengambil 2 buku menu. Satu untuknya, satu lagi untuk gadis di depannya. "Aku mau Brico satu." Nnoitra membolak-balik buku menunya. "Dan minumnya, GreenTea Shake." pesan Nnoitra. Pelayan itu mencatatnya.

" Kau mau apa?" tanya Nnoitra. Tia berpikir. "Loger satu dan Float Ice Tea satu." Pelayan itu mencatat lagi. "Silahkan tunggu 14 menit kasih." Pelayan itu membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Tia, aku ingin..." ujar Nnoitra.

"Apa?" balas Tia.

"Aku mau... Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Nnoitra mem-_blush_ seketika. Dia berdebar ketika mengatakannya.

"Aku mau." ujar Harribel tersenyum. Nnoitra tersenyum seketika dan menarik harribel ke pelukannya.

Pada malam itu, Waktu telah menjadi saksi akan kisah hidup mereka.

-Fin-

* * *

  
Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/fanfic-nnoibell.2002/ 


End file.
